


Christmas Shopping

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Series: Ransom Tales [4]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: Ransom texted you about meeting up for Christmas shopping. But shopping wasn't all he has on his mind.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Series: Ransom Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814857
Comments: 25
Kudos: 107





	Christmas Shopping

You woke up the day before Christmas Eve and you could already hear your mother and Marta busy downstairs. You were all mostly ready for Christmas. The tree and all the decorations were up though that was an adventure in itself. The mansion was a lot bigger than your tiny apartment and you all had spent the last two weeks trying to scatter your meager decorations about.

Great Nana finally told you yesterday – _yesterday_ – that there were a lot of decorations in the attic and that had sent all three of you into a frenzy. Such nice baubles and décor, they put the simple ones you bought over the years or made to shame. But you left yours up. Marta decided it would be nice to have a mix of your heritage along with Harlan’s.

Shopping for Christmas? Well, that had been interesting. Normally, you kept gifts simple, sentimental. You usually didn’t have a lot of money to spare. The value of the gift was never the point anyway. It was the thought and feeling behind it.

This year money had been no object, but you still mostly stuck to what you normally did. You might have bought a couple of things you couldn’t before. And you’d gotten along well considering communication was still strained between the three of you because of the episode with Ransom a few days ago. Your mother and Marta were excited about the holiday.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and worry clawed at _you_.

You knew you were likely to see at least some of the Thrombeys over the next two days. It was bound to be uncomfortable at best.

But then again, it was more than a little disappointing you hadn’t already. That made your heart sink to think a family could act that way. Great Nana was their family. Harlan’s mother. No one ever even stopped after Harlan’s death to talk to her or them about where Great Nana would live. They just left her.

So far, the only one you’d heard from who intended to visit Great Nana was Ransom.

_Ransom._

You hadn’t heard from Ransom since the night he’d snuck into your room. And you’d called _him_. You’d had a nightmare. Would you have heard from him if you hadn’t called?

You didn’t want to know the answer to that. What if you found out that he was just taking what was offered? He could be seeing anyone right now. He had plenty of money. He was likely just living his life again now that he could.

It was sad, but you checked your phone every few minutes and you did again after you showered and dressed. Yes, he’d put his number in your phone, you guessed the night you’d been drunk and had passed out in his bed. You had no idea if he had your number.

_He also gave you a key to his house and his pinky ring._

You headed downstairs, tired because the only night you’d slept well since you’d moved to the mansion was the night Ransom snuck in. You had a simple breakfast, it was late enough to be lunch and then decided to head out for a walk. You hadn’t made it far down the stone path when your phone hummed in your pocket.

It was a text from Ransom.

HRD: Christmas shopping. My place at 2.

_What?_

Your heart raced as you re-read the message. Ransom wanted to go Christmas shopping? You were meeting him at his house at 2?

The phone said it was just after 1 PM.

You scrambled back into the house and up to your room. Your jeans were fine, but you wanted to wear the soft red sweater you just bought, fix up your hair, and makeup a little. You’d taken to wearing Ransom’s ring on a chain around your neck, hidden by your clothes. It only took you a beat to decide to wear it.

At just after 1:30, you pulled on a coat and headed downstairs. You didn’t know where Marta had gone but you found your mother in the kitchen.

“I’m going to go last-minute Christmas shopping,” you told her quickly meaning to dash out the door before she could ask questions.

The sound of your name stopped you.

“Are you meeting someone?” she asked you, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she followed you to the door.

“Yes,” you admitted.

“Is it him?”

You blew out a sigh. Meeting her gaze, you nodded.

Your mother studied you for a moment. “Just be careful.”

Her quiet reluctance got her message across more effectively than a shouting match. She was worried for you. She and Marta both were. You understood that and loved them for it.

You gave her a hug before you headed out the door and hopped in your car.

But it weighed heavily on your mind on the drive to his house. You wanted your mother and Marta to accept this, to give Ransom a chance. If _you_ cared about him after everything that happened, why couldn’t _they_?

On the other hand, you wanted them to accept what? You slept with Ransom while he held you hostage. He’d saved you in a dive bar parking lot. That didn’t mean you had a relationship. It didn’t mean that you were anything more than friends-with-benefits.

You’d been an inexperienced virgin when he’d taken you. The fact that you’d only ever been with him in bed was something he enjoyed greatly. Your mind whispered that was the source of his fascination with you. Once he’d had his fill of you, he’d move on. And when that happened, you really hoped that you were set up in your own place. Because if you had to see him come to visit Great Nana after he cast you off?

You didn’t even want to think about it.

You shut off the engine of your car in his drive, trying to pull your thoughts together before you went in. You’d only been sitting there for a couple of minutes when you glanced up to see Ransom standing at his open front door, watching you, looking impatient.

Grabbing your purse, you climbed out of your car. You’d told Marta and your mother that you didn’t know how the damage to the hood happened that night because you’d been drunk. You’d washed off the blood. The dent? You could live with that.

Ransom smiled as you walked toward him, stepping back to allow you into his house. He dressed casually in a chunky grey sweater, faded jeans. His feet were bare, his hair looked a little disheveled. He didn’t seem ready to go out yet.

“Ransom, are we going—”

The rest of your question was cut off by the slam of the door, Ransom’s kiss. His lips claimed yours as he pushed you against the nearest wall. The impact winded you, allowed his tongue entrance as he deepened the kiss. His hands were rough as he yanked off your coat, causing you to drop your small purse to the floor. Your coat joined it and you would have protested, but Ransom’s kiss was demanding, his hands impatient as he yanked up your new sweater and pulled it over your head.

You fought to breathe, to keep up. As his hands slid up over the cups of your bra, one hard thigh pushing its way between yours. The unexpected jolt of pleasure the move sent up through your core had you throwing your head back against the transparent wall you were shoved against.

Ransom’s lips blazed a trail down your neck. He stopped when he reached the slim chain around your neck, his ring hanging from it. You didn’t miss the triumph in his blue eyes.

His big hands slid down your body, around to grab your ass.

“You took your fucking time,” he muttered as his lips nipped at the tender flesh beneath your ear.

“You said two…”

You thought he was pushing you up the wall but when he grabbed your thighs and pulled them around his slim waist, you realized what he wanted. When he pulled you off the wall, you wrapped your arms around his neck held on as he carried you into his bedroom.

“I gave you a key, Pumpkin,” Ransom told you as he literally tossed you onto his bed.

“I’m sorry,” you said, using your elbows to pull you up the bed towards the headboard.

Ransom stripped off his sweater and climbed onto the foot of the bed after you. “I meant for you to use it. Where have you been?”

You stopped and stared at him, not understanding there were expectations.

But then you remembered him telling you that women usually pursued _him_. You were something different, he’d told you.

“I didn’t know… I wouldn’t want to impose or…”

Ransom’s eyes were dark, and his smirk was dirty as he grabbed your ankles and began pulling you to him, back to the end of the bed.

“You expected an invitation?” he asked as his hands ripped open your jeans, peeling them down your legs and taking your panties, socks, and boots with them.

“I…” You swallowed hard and shook your head. You didn’t know what he wanted you to say.

Ransom pulled you further down the bed until your ass reached the edge of it. He dropped onto his knees, making a show of pulling one of your legs up to chain kisses along the tender inside before setting it on his shoulder.

“Or maybe you just like for _me_ to be in control,” he said heatedly, lifting your other leg and setting it on his other shoulder. “Is that what you like, Pumpkin?”

Your breath huffed out as he pressed hot little kisses along the inside of one thigh and then the other. “I thought… we were going shopping.”

Ransom cut you a look that said “really.” His lips grazed your outer pussy lips. “We are. But I’m going to have you first.”

He pulled a moan from you when he slid a finger into your weeping folds, circling your clit in the slowest tease.

“I’m going eat this pussy until you’re screaming for me.” Ransom’s touch on your clit was whisper soft. Too light and he knew it. “Until you’re coming on my tongue and my fingers. And then you’re going to ride me.” Ransom pressed his mouth into your pussy, his tongue a devilish swirl that had your fingers curling in his comforter until he abruptly stopped. “You’re going to fuck me so good. I want to see my ring bouncing around your breasts.”

Your heart was racing, anticipation coursing through your veins as his greedy gaze roamed over your body. His hands slid over your thighs and held them as he dove into you.

Ransom drove you wild with his lips and tongue, teasing your swollen outer petals before working his way in. When his tongue curled around your clit, flicking and twisting against it, you thrashed on his bed with just the tight grip of his hands on your thighs holding you in place. When it traced your entrance, teasing you breathless as he worked in first one finger, then two inside you, your back arched and your core tightened.

Ransom brought you off in seconds, doubling down as soon as the wave of pleasure hit you, drawing it out until you were drowning. Until your hands were clutched in his hair, and your desperate cries filled his room.

You lay panting on his bed, admiring the shine of your excitement on his lips, the way his normally tidy hair was sticking up in all directions about his head. He looked wild, his blue eyes wicked as he climbed up the bed over you.

Ransom hauled you up the bed before stretching out in its center. His hands worked the front of his jeans, and he started pushing them down, not wearing a thing underneath. His cock was hard and throbbing against his abdomen, He took himself in hand, eyeing you expectantly.

“I’m so fucking hard it hurts,” he whispered as he held himself up. “Hop on, Pumpkin.”

Remembering what he wanted, you reach behind you and unhooked your bra, And it was worth it the way his gaze moved over your breasts. When you straddled him, he started sliding himself through your folds, pressing against your opening.

“You’re impatient,” you teased him, still gasping for air.

His hands gripped your hips, pulling you down over his cock. “You made me wait,” he shot back, thrusting up and trying to make you take him faster. “Now… you’re going to ride me…”

When he was seated in you as deeply as he could go, Ransom started rotating his hips, pushing up into you while his hands held onto your hips. It felt so good with him stretching you open, needing you to the point where he couldn’t wait.

Your body tightened around him in craving, moving with his. You lowered yourself over him, kissing his mouth gently at first. But Ransom wasn’t in the mood for gentle. He kissed you like he wanted to devour you, one hand sliding into your hair as the other remained to anchor your body.

Ransom finally let you break the kiss as you rode him, your hips circling as he filled you over and over. You couldn’t have said if you rode him more than he pushed up into you. Your bodies worked together in harmony with his cock seeking out all the spaces inside that made you tremble. Your walls caressed him, weeping around him. Your hands were in his hair, your chests close.

And his ring dangled over his chest on your chain, dancing over his skin at turns.

“You’re spending Christmas with me,” he whispered as you felt his thrusts speed up, his body tighten beneath you. “But I want you to come right now.”

His fingers slid between you and started teasing your clit as his thrusts came faster, harder. Your body clenched around him when release caught you, taking your breath away as it rocked you. Your world faded at the edges, spun for you as you hung onto him.

Ransom rolled you under him, pounding into you now as he came with a shout. He unloaded into you, caging you under him until he rode out his own release.

Then it was quiet. The only sound in the room was the harsh rasp of your breathing and his. Your heart was slowing as Ransom rolled to your side, pulling you against him until you could hear his heart with your ear pressed to his chest.

“What did you say about Christmas?” you asked, thinking he’d mentioned it towards the end. But you were _so_ tired.

Ransom slid his fingers over your back and shoulder as he held you, the soft touch combining with the sound of his heart to make you drowsy. You had such a hard time sleeping without him now.

“Rest, Pumpkin,” he whispered. “It’s early… Take a nap and we’ll go do some shopping, grab dinner.”

As you always did, you let him hold you. You slept there on this chest, trusting him. There was still a myriad of questions in your head, but you managed to push that chaos to the back of your brain as sleep crept in.

***

Ransom grinned a little while later as he climbed back into bed with her. She sought him out in her sleep, curling into his side as he pulled up a web browser on his phone. He wanted to check the hours at a few stores, the restaurant where he wanted to take her. First, he pulled the covers up, over her shoulder to keep her warm.

Ransom didn’t want her to leave. He wanted to keep her. She was his after all.

When he said she was spending Christmas with him, he meant it. He remembered their suite in Providence, how happy she’d been making Thanksgiving dinner, watching the parade. How excited she’d been over Christmas movies.

Ransom realized in those moments he’d felt her excitement and he’d never given a damn about any holiday, not really even when he was a kid. But he wanted to share all of it with her.

Ransom wanted to keep her. And this time, he would.

Yeah, there was going to be hell to pay with Marta, possibly his mother. And _her_ mother? Ransom couldn’t tell where she stood from the one time he’d met her. He’d see how it went.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Apparently, she loved Christmas.

He just needed to do a little planning.


End file.
